Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 11
| cover date = August, 1973 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Roy Thomas | writers = Marv Wolfman | pencilers = Gene Colan | inkers = Jack Abel | cover artists = Unknown | colorists = Petra Goldberg | letterers = Tom Orzechowski | editors = Roy Thomas | previous = ''Tomb of Dracula'' #10 | next = ''Tomb of Dracula'' #12 }} "The Voodoo-Man!" is the eleventh issue of the original Tomb of Dracula ongoing comic series published by Marvel Comics. The issue shipped with a .20 cover price and an August, 1973 cover date. The story was written by Marv Wolfman with artwork by penciler Gene Colan, inker Jack Abel and colorist Petra Goldberg. It was lettered by Tom Orzechowski and edited by Editor-in-Chief Roy Thomas. No credits are provided for the cover art illustration. In this issue, the invalid Jason Faust hires biker Lucas Brand as his instrument of revenge against those who seek to ruin him financially. Meanwhile, Dracula is on the prowl for Brand and the rest of his biker gang, seeking to gain a little revenge of his own. Plot Dracula flies back to the sanctuary of a mortuary where he maintains his coffin. He calls out for Clifton Graves, almost forgetting that Graves lost his life not long ago in an explosion aboard the luxury yacht, the Michele. He also recalls recent events in which he was attacked by a British thug named Lucas Brand and his motorcycle gang. As he lies down to sleep, he vows that on the following evening, he will find Brand and his group and they will pay for their effrontery with their lives. Meanwhile, a man named Jason Faust hires Lucas Brand for a very specific job. Faust is forced to live inside of an iron long and blames several of his former associates for his current condition. Having fashioned voodoo dolls of the offending persons, he sends Brand out as his instrument of revenge. Brand goes to the office of Oliver Gordon, a banker who refused to allow Faust the opportunity to cash in his bonds. If he had been able to do so, he might have been able to raise enough ready money for an operation that might have prevented him from being placed inside an iron lung. Brand tells Gordon that Faust wants him to suffer and sends his employer a signal. Faust uses a voodoo doll to cause Gordon excruciating pain. Gordon doubles over and warns Brand that he has a security camera that is filming everything and sending it to Scotland Yard. Faust drives a needle into the voodoo doll and Gordon screams in agony. One of Brand's cronies destroys the security camera. The following evening, Dracula is on the prowl through the streets of London. He comes upon a would-be mugger stalking a young woman and descends upon him. He sinks his fangs into the man's neck and the woman gets away. Lucas Brand reports back to his boss. Faust tells him the story of how he came to be in the iron lung. He relates how his associate Henry Laswell and he went on a business trip to Haiti and how they were captured by a tribe of natives. Laswell ran away, leaving Faust behind to suffer his fate. The chieftain, Molodowi the Hexman, tortured Faust at length for several months for trespassing upon their sacred grounds. He survived the incident, but was physically impaired as a result. However, during these trials, he did learn something of the art of Voodoo. Faust tells Brand that his next victim will be his old partner, Henry Laswell. Meanwhile, Dracula continues the search for Lucas Brand's group. He comes upon one former member and interrogates him, but the man knows nothing about Brand's current activities. Dracula turns into a bat and flies off. He flies across the White Cliffs of Dover when he spies a body lying prone at the top of the cliffs. Inspecting it closer, he determines that the man died of extremely unnatural causes. He doesn't know that this man is Henry Laswell - the latest victim of Faust's mad plot of revenge. Brand reports back to Faust and tells him that Laswell has been taken care of. He then sends Lucas out to eliminate the final man on his list - Quincy Harker. Brand and his cronies break into Harker's home late at night. The old man's faithful hound, Saint, leaps to defend his master, but the gang members wrestle Quincy to the ground. Suddenly, Dracula bursts through the window surprising everybody in the room. He is not here for old foe however, but rather for Lucas Brand. One of the motorcycle gang members, Rafe, attacks the vampire lord, but Dracula backhands him, killing him. Lucas takes a hot fire poker and comes at Dracula, but Dracula easily deflects the attack. He then mesmerizes Lucas into remaining motionless and then turns him into a vampire. Lucas Brand returns to Jason Faust's mansion and feeds on the helpless man's blood. Faust, suspecting betrayal has a voodoo doll of Lucas Brand and pushes a needle into the doll's chest. Brand collapses to the floor unconscious. The damage is already done however. Faust turns into a vampire, but does not have sufficient strength to free himself from his iron lung. The rays of the morning sun shine through the window, destroying him. Appearances Featured Characters: * Dracula Supporting Characters: * Frank Drake * Quincy Harker * Rachel Van Helsing Villains: * Jason Faust * Lucas Brand Other Characters: * Henry Laswell * Oliver Gordon * Molodowi * Saint Creatures: * Vampires Locations: * England :* London :* Big Ben * White Cliffs of Dover * English Channel * Haiti Items: * Dracula's coffin * Quincy Harker's wheelchair Vehicles: * Motorcycles Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''Essential Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 and the ''Tomb of Dracula Omnibus'', Volume 1. * Job number: 1432 Z. * Lucas Brand becomes a vampire in this issue. He appeared last in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #9. He appears next in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #13. * Second appearance of Saint. He appeared last in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #7. He appears next in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #12. * Reference is made to Blade and Clifton Graves, both of whom were seen last in issue #10. This issue also includes a flashback to the destruction of the Michele, also from issue #10. * Reference is made to events that took place in ''Dracula Lives!'' #1. * Jason Faust seemed genuinely surprised to see Lucas Brand enter his home, which suggests that he was not invited. Marvel Comics adheres to the tradition that a vampire cannot enter the personal abode of an individual unless they are invited inside by the rightful owner. See also External Links * Tomb of Dracula #11 at MDP * Tomb of Dracula #11 at Comics.org * Tomb of Dracula #11 at Comic Vine * Tomb of Dracula #11 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 Category:1973 comic book issues Category:August, 1973 comic book issues Category:Chronologized Category:Issues with plot summaries